Animus Imperat
by AshInScribbleLand
Summary: Myka may have left the mirror, but things aren't always that simple. Takes place post H.G. joining the team, but pre H.G. going all evilish. horrible summary but yea...
1. Prologue

_Such a temptation…_

Myka Bering sat upon the cold cement floor of the warehouse. Drawing pictures upon the glass before her. She watched curiously, as her reflection followed suit and tried to make out the patterns that reflected back to her. "I don't understand how I'm supposed to work with her if I'm not allowed to trust her. Everything's so backwards," Myka said, in nothing louder than a whisper. She surveyed her surroundings with nervous energy. How would she explain what she was doing if the others found her? How could she explain to them that the only person she felt she could confide in was the evil entity that was Alice?

_An alluding vacation…_

Ever since she had come back from her trip across the rippled glass, she had noticed things weren't quite the way they seemed. It started out with things moving just in the corner of her vision, voices calling to her when no one was around, and other such strangities that shouldn't be there. She had written it off as stress, possibly a little post trauma after-shock, or even sleep deprivation. After all, the nightmares that continued to plague her unconscious were hardly a reprieve for her weary mind.

_A mindless invitation…_

Finally, one day it had happened. She had caught her own reflection smirking back at her, even though she could clearly feel her face falling to the familiar patterns of shock. The glint in its eyes as it waved back, reminded her much more of Alice's maddening look than her own.

_Into your skin._

She had avoided her reflection for days: ignoring the alluring promises, blocking out the malicious taunts, anything to distance herself from the truth that she wasn't altogether ready to face.

_A total damnation…_

Was she truly losing her mind? Were the strange visions and sounds merely a residual effect of her time spent on the other side? Had something of Alice stayed inside her when they switched back and if so was it dangerous? She knew she should tell the others, but with everything going on around their world, she felt safer investigating the questions on her own. Besides, Myka promised herself, if anything did come of it, she would tell them when she had proof.

_An evil invasion…_

That twisted winding path, be it into wonderland or madness, is what had led her to her current predicament: sitting on the floor, confiding in shades and shadows. She tilted her head against the glass and sighed. Somewhere she had lost her way and reality didn't seem so appealing anymore anyways. "Madness or Wonderland?" she asked her image absently. "Why can't it be both?" the reflection replied, an attempt to be both seductive and provocative.

_Without observation…_

She may not have been Alice and the mirror certainly wasn't the looking glass of Lewis Carroll, but the parallels were not lost on her. "I should head back," she whispered, twisting a curl around her finger. "The other's will be wondering where I am." Her reflection sighed, as they both heard the clacking off boots headed their way. Myka reached up and pulled the sheet back over the mirror, rose to her feet, and headed in the direction of the noise.

_Deep down within._


	2. Chapter 1: ShadowBoxing

"There you are darling," Helena said, looking over her colleague with worry in her eyes. "We were about to send out a search party." Helena continued to examine the other woman with a look that did little to hide her concern. She tucked a stray curl behind Myka's ear and took in the weariness behind her friend's features.

Myka leaned into the gentle touch, too drained to distance herself from the consoling warmth. She felt she could dose off right there, but startled back into reality when Helena's arm slipped around her shoulders.

"Still not sleeping?" Helena enquired, guiding them through the archives of the warehouse and back towards civilization. The only response Myka made was a sleepy-eyed nod and a heartbeat of guilt. She felt torn between seeking the comfort she needed and confronting the guilt associated with the secrets she held back.

The older woman stopped and sighed to herself. Myka just seemed to be getting worse as each day passed. Pulling her friend against her, she tangled a hand in Myka's hair and pulled her near. "You're alright, darling," she urged, her voice soft and tender.

Myka could feel the tension leaving and with it the tears threatening to stray free. She would not cry again. Her emotions were raw and her nerves felt shot, but she needed to keep some control over herself. The past few weeks had been the worst, but she was not broken. "Thank you," she whispered, ducking her gaze from the older woman. She knew that if she didn't pull away she would give into the more desperate emotions.

"Will you stop thanking me already? I haven't done anything," Helena snapped, exasperated with the constant gratitude. Seeing the other woman flinch slightly, she grabbed Myka's hand and stopped them once more. "I- I -didn't mean to be short, I just wish you'd let me help you without the constant need to thank me or apologize. Myka, I'm hardly the type of person that would offer assistance if I didn't have the desire to follow through."

Myka crossed her arm and chewed on her bottom lip. "You're right. It's just," she turned on her heal and let her arms fall to her sides, "This isn't like me. I'm haven't been sleeping well and I'm not exactly used to leaning on people." She turned once more to give Helena a sheepish smile.

"I get it," Helena said, waving off Myka's ramblings. "I know what it's like to hate depending on others. It's a rare occasion when they don't let you down," she murmured. Lost in her own past for a moment, she was startled back to the present as Myka's hand rested against her arm.

Masking her emotions with a pleasant smile that seemed to be reserved only for Myka, she nodded her head towards the office, "Alright, my dear, let's get you back to Leena's and if it makes you feel any better I promise I won't tell the other's about your uncharacteristic moment of weakness." She winked at Myka and gave a gentle tug to one of her curly locks.

"In that case I'll keep quiet about your soft and cuddly side," Myka teased back, knowing that Helena had a harder time opening up to the others.

"I most certainly have no such thing," Helena scoffed. She pretended to pout, but the smile behind the gesture proved she was happy to play their game.

XXXXXX

Back at Leena's, Helena had convinced Myka that a warm shower was just what she needed to help her fall asleep. Once she was sure Myka would listen, she had taken the time to change into a tank top and longue pants. Heading downstairs, she figured she still had enough time to make a cup of tea before Myka finished. She had been rummaging in the pantry when Leena found her.

"Can I help you find anything?" Leena asked. She knew Helena wouldn't be like the others leaving things a disorganized mess. Helena and Myka were the only two she trusted her kitchen to, although that didn't include cooking.

Helena smiled at the proprietors tone. She liked Leena; outside of Myka, she was the only one around that didn't seem nervous or frightened by her presence. As she was about to ask, she found the box of tea she had been looking for and spun around to face Leena. "Got it, thanks," she said, wiggling the box of tea proudly.

Opening the box, she pulled two bags out and deposited one into each of the empty cups on the counter. Out of habit, she gestured for the empty cup Leena held and placed a big in it as well.

"How's Myka doing?" Leena asked, her tone cautious but curious. They had all noticed the changes in her recently, but she wasn't opening up to anyone. The only people she didn't completely push away seemed to be Helena and Claudia.

In Claudia's case, Leena suspected it was more to protect the girl's feelings. As the heated water began to bubble inside the kettle, she watched Helena pull it from the stove and fill the three cups.

"She's about the same," Helena said, frustrated. Cupping the mug in her hands, she leaned against the counter and sighed. "I just wish I understood what is bothering her so much. She's not sleeping and I'm afraid that she's quite close to breaking." She sipped at the warm liquid and closed her eyes for a moment. The liquid heat slid down her throat and she savored the warmth it brought.

"Here," Leena said, standing up and heading towards the shelf above the sink. "I think I might have something that could help." She pointed at the shelf, half-squinting as she searched for a particular bottle.

Helena watched her curiously. Modern medicine still eluded her grasp. There were so many different products that the vitamin shelf alone in their local store overwhelmed her. She didn't see that it made much of a difference; people still died the same as always. Still, she knew Leena wouldn't give her anything that would hurt Myka and at this point, anything that might ease the other woman's turmoil she would try.

"Yup, here it is," Leena said, grabbing the yellow-lidded bottle off the shelf. "Have her try taking one of these before bed tonight and see if it helps any. She can have up to three a night, but I'd start off slow just to see." The pipes in the bed and breakfast rumbled as the water in the shower upstairs was turned off. Both women looked above them and Leena smiled understanding more than she showed.

Helena took a deep breath and the worry in her features returned. "Well, I guess that's my cue," Helena said, grabbing the bottle of pills from Leena She smiled for a brief moment, actually recognizing the contents described on the label. "Thank you for these. I'll be sure to let you know how they work. Goodnight, Leena."

"Goodnight Helena," Leena replied, smiling to herself. It was obvious to her that the bond between Helena and Myka was special. Leena thought they were a well-matched pair. They were both strong successful woman who viewed vulnerability as a huge weakness. However, there was an unspoken truce between them. They had learned in a short period of time that leaning on one another might not be such a bad thing.

Helena climbed the stairs only slightly faster than normal. She eyed the bottle of pills on her way up, skirting around Claudia as the girl ran past her. From the sounds of yelling above, she could tell that Pete would soon be on her heals. Smirking to herself, she raised her voice so that Claudia could hear her, "There are cookies on the bottom shelf of the pantry in the back. If you put them out, you're likely to distract him."

"Thanks H.G.," Claudia yelled with a cheeky grin, and then side stepped towards the kitchen. The troublemaker of a girl laughed manically and continued on her way in a much more relaxed manner. Helena smiled, as Claudia in her best cookie monster voice began to sing, that horrid little jingle about cookies that Pete was so fond of.

Helena made her way to Myka's room, before Pete could question her about Claudia's whereabouts. She braced herself for what was to come, as she opened the bedroom door. "Myka?" she called out, but soon noticed the younger woman hadn't finished in the bathroom.

Busying herself around the room, she quirked a curious brow towards the muffled sounds coming from behind the door. At first, she feared Myka had finally given into the tears she had been holding back all afternoon, but the noises didn't quite match.

Helena hated to press so much into Myka's personal space, but her own worries shoved any inhibitions far into the back of her mind. Knocking on the door, she raised her voice a little louder, "You okay in their darling?" Her brows crinkled with worry and she held her breath waiting in response.

Myka's voice echoed back from behind the door, in a pitch that seemed a bit higher than usual. "I'm nearly finished."

Helena could hear the slight panic in Myka's voice, it was the same tone Christina had fallen into whenever she was caught doing something she wasn't allowed. Not that she had ever truly gotten stern with her daughter.

She had indulged as many of Christina's whims as she had been able to under the circumstances, humoring her daughter in endeavors that would cause most parents to frown. Myka seemed to have found that same spot in Helena's resolve that absolved her from all trouble and allowed her to wheedle just about anything she wanted from the older woman.

Dejectedly Helena strode towards the bed and sat upon it. She sighed impatient and frustrated, pinching the bridge of her nose. When the door handle rattled, signaling Myka's presence, she masked her worry and frustration instantly. "Feel better?" she asked, trying to sound pleasant as her eyes feel upon Myka.

Myka smiled a little embarrassed and nodded. She climbed up onto the bed next to Helena, pulling her legs up and hugging them to her chest. Resting her chin upon her knees, she grinned up at Helena with a childlike innocence that had been missing all afternoon. "Hi," she said, grinning goofily.

"Hello beautiful," Helena said, smiling back and feeling her own tension relax a bit. She knew that whatever had been bothering Myka wasn't likely to have dissipated so rapidly, but to have the younger woman acting more like herself was a small relief.

Myka blushed and smiled a little lopsided; the empty space between them seemed much more interesting. Since Helena had entered their lives, the others had learned to adapt to her endearments and compliments. While Myka received most of them, she still found herself caught off guard from time to time. "What's this?" she asked, drawing the bottle of pills, as well as Helena's slender fingers, closer to examine the contents.

Helena smiled, letting her hand rest inside of Myka's curious digits. "Leena sent these up for you. She said they might aid your sleep. Although, I'd advise you to take them quickly, Valerian Root, as I recall, is not the most pleasant smelling," she said, crinkling her nose to emphasis her point.

Myka pulled the bottle suspicious from the other woman's grasp and popped the lid open curiously. Taking one whiff of the pills, she pulled the bottle back away from herself and shivered. "You weren't kidding. Eck." She gave the bottle a stern look and shook it a little until one pill plopped into her palm.

"And the one's that mother gives you," Myka said offhandedly, as Helena passed over her tea. She lost herself for a moment, watching as Myka's lips slid along the ceramic and her throat rippled as she swallowed.

Helena realized she was staring, and teased, "Well let's hope these do something." She winked at the surprised and pleased look on Myka's face and snagged her cup back from Myka. "Claudia believes I need an education in what she refers to as the classics."

"Go Claude," Myka said with a grin. It was obvious that she was pleased with the discovery. "I always loved the idea of Wonderland," Myka said, a little sadly. A silent 'until' hid behind her words and Helena held her gaze waiting for the rest.

She realized Helena wasn't going to let the emotion slide and continued, "Let's just say I had a bit of an experience on the other side of the mirror and it wasn't pleasant at all." Her words trailed off and her gaze wandered towards the bathroom.

A haunted look washed over Myka's features and the older woman worried she might lose her once more. "Doesn't sound like much of a bedtime tale then, does it?" she asked, her voice low with conspiratorial teasing.

Pouting her lips in a gentle sympathy, she tried to catch the other woman's gaze, but Myka seemed to be avoiding facing her. Tucking a stray curl behind Myka's ear, she smiled when the wild lock bounced back to its previous position. The wandering touch seemed to bring Myka back into the present.

"Is that an offer for a better one?" Myka queried, hope filling her tone. She grinned with a child-like enthusiasm, at Helena, tilting her head back a bit. The older woman's presence still left her feeling overwhelmed and disoriented, but she knew, despite the constant warnings, that she could trust her.

Helena did not ask for anything in return and she had never once left Myka feeling judged. Myka knew, without question, the others would be there if she needed, but they were all so hesitant and skittish around her. Helena's calm cool confidence was a relief she desperately craved, in the lonely hours of the night.

Helena stared at her for a moment with a grin, pretending to think it over. Conceding she nodded at Myka and held the covers up for her. "All right darling, under the covers then," she said, nodding for Myka to get into bed. She laughed as Myka complied and waited with an expectant look in her eyes. Helena shook her head at the coy smugness her companion portrayed. "You Myka Bering are a very sneaky woman," she accused, cutting her eyes in an attempt to hold on to some of her tenacity.

Myka knew that Helena had merely been teasing her, but the truth of the words stung. Who was she to keep secrets? Wasn't she the same woman preaching about information saving lives? They deserved to know. She knew Helena continued to watch her and she needed to make a decision. She could tell her or she could hide it all back inside her own mind.

Myka smiled, but most of the playfulness had melted away. In its absence, was the quiet, meek, insecure, Myka that had been present that afternoon. "Sweetheart," Helena cooed, instantly recognizing the regression. She moved up the bed and curved her body around Myka's in a protective manner.

Myka kept her back to the other woman, but she didn't pull away. She couldn't. The only thing worse than the idea of letting Helena see how pathetic she truly felt, would be to experiencing it alone. "I feel so empty," she whispered, hugging Helena's arms around herself tighter.

Helena's eyes glazed over slightly at the confession and she tried to push her own memories away. She knew that feeling; she had lived it for years. Pulling Myka closer, she kissed the younger woman's shoulder, and then rested her forehead against it. "I can't make the emptiness go away Myka, but I won't leave you alone," she confessed, hating the sound of weakness in her own voice. For Myka, she would bare it.

"Stay?" Myka asked fearful of the silence she would follow Helena's departure. She turned her head to see Helena and gauge her reaction, hoping she hadn't pushed things too far. She hesitated, but added, "Don't leave when I fall asleep this time." Lying there in Helena's arms, she felt like for just a few hours, she could let go of everything else. Here she was protected.

Stroking an absent hand along Myka's stomach Helena nodded, "Anything Myka. All you need to do is ask." She cleared her throat and hoped the emotion soaked tone would clear also. Myka did not need her emotions to worry about as well. Pulling the covers a little tighter over them, she wove a tale that she hoped would help ease her friend into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Your own Personal Demon

Title: Animus Imperat 3/?  
Fandom: Warehouse 13  
Wordcount: 2119  
Rating: T/PG13  
Pairing(s): eventual Myka/H.G.  
Notes: Big thanks to magicmumu, who beta'd this for me and totally kicked my butt until I got it done.

XXXXXX

The first thing Myka realized when she woke up was that she hadn't been awake already. "Huh," she murmured to herself. She hadn't expected to actually sleep. Whether it was the medicine or the presence of the warm body next to her, she wasn't quite sure.

"Good morning sleepyhead," the silky smooth voice next to her murmured. Helena's voice was rough with sleep, although when Myka faced her the woman looked like she had been up for some time.

"Morning," Myka said, her joy at having finally slept a full night showing. "How long have you been awake?" Apparently, sleep still hadn't quite given up its grasp on her. Forgetting herself for a moment, she wriggled closer to Helena's warmth without any inhibitions.

Myka blushed at her own actions. She had never exactly been a cuddly person, but laying here like this it felt nice. The nagging voice in the back of her mind reminded her that she'd never exactly had anyone to cuddle with. "Sorry," she mumbled, trying to scoot back out of the other woman's personal space.

Helena rolled her eyes and pulled her back up against her. "You think if I minded I would have even stayed in here last night? Honestly Myka, stop second-guessing your own needs. There's nothing wrong with wanting a little human contact."

Desperately needing to change the subject, Myka asked, "What time is it?" She stayed stiff in Helena's arms for a moment, but eventually gave up and realized that she was quite comfortable where she was.

"A little after eight," the other woman said, patiently accepting Myka's give and take indulgences. "How do you feel?"

"I feel good," Myka said, smiling with the realization. "I think that's the first night I've slept the whole way through in at least two weeks." She yawned, burrowing a little deeper into the comfort around her. "Thank you," she said meekly.

Helena's soft smile was the only acknowledgment she gave her. "I suppose we should get up before Artie sends one of the other's to come rescue you from my wicked ways." She laughed gently, but Myka could hear the pain in her words. Their eyes locked for a moment and Myka could see the simple longing to be accepted.

"I trust you," Myka spoke quietly. Helena had been there for her more than she had ever expected and she desperately wanted to give something back to her.

"I know you do and that means the world to me," Helena responded. There was a breath of silence and the moment was gone. They could hear the noises of the others coming to life and knew it was time to join the rest of the world.

XXXXXX

"Hey Mykes, hand me that one will ya?" Pete mumbled through a mouthful of burger. Artie had the agents and Claudia searching three a couple dozen books looking for information on a harvest basket that restored rotten fruit.

"Awfully ambitious of you," Helena snorted, the book was twice the size of the other's and it was no great secret that Pete had been picking the smallest books out of the pile. "Better not take on more than you can chew," she added, glaring slightly at the bits of food spread across his face and shirt.

Claudia chuckled softly, trying not to break into a full-blown laugh. They had been at this for most of the morning with little results. "Artie, this is stupid. It doesn't even seem dangerous and if it did who cares we already have it so let's just stick it on a shelf and move on."

"Keep looking," Artie grumbled, not bothering to look at her. "Now Claudia, glaring at me isn't going to change my mind." Claudia let out a loud sigh and turned back to the book she had been skimming through. Several moments later, Artie got up, mumbled something about needing more caffeine if he was stuck babysitting all day, and took off.

"Finally," Claudia said, spinning her chair around towards the computer and instantly started typing. Helena watched for a moment in amazement. She had gotten much better with technology over the past few weeks, but Claudia's speed always impressed her. Moments later music was pouring out from speakers placed all over the office. "Like?" she asked, turning around and grinning at the others. "Artie doesn't know about them yet," she explained.

"He's going to kill you Claude," Myka said, laughing at the younger woman's excitement. Shaking her head at Claudia's impish grin, she leaned back in her chair. They had been at this for hours and she was beginning to feel a bit overwhelmed. It wasn't the researching that was so tiring, it was more the fact that she was carrying around such a heavy secret.

"You okay?" Pete asked, noticing her vacant expression. When Myka had first started acting weird, he had constantly asked her how she was doing. After a while, he'd mostly left that to Helena and Claudia. Myka tended to get snappy with him when he mothered her. Still, she had almost seemed like old Myka today and he was willing to take the chance.

Myka nodded, but her watery gaze was something she couldn't hide. She was tired of pretending that everything was okay. "I think I just need to get some air," she responded, quickly rising from the table and heading out of the warehouse.

"I guess that's my cue," Helena said, grimacing at the other two. "If Artie comes back," she hesitated, not quite sure what they should tell the older man.

"Go," Claudia said, gesturing towards the door, "We got this covered." Pete nodded in agreement. Myka needed someone and she seemed a little bit more comfortable with H.G. than any of them. Artie would just have to learn to deal with it.

Helena shot them both a grateful look and disappeared. There was no point in calling for Myka. She doubted the other woman would bother to answer. Artie's car was missing, but Myka's SUV was still parked outside. Helena started to circle the warehouse thinking Myka had probably tried to get somewhere out of sight. Turning the corner, she spotted Myka several yards ahead.

Myka saw Helena coming and rolled her eyes. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate Helena's concern; it just felt weird to be such an object of anyone's attention. All her life, Myka had dealt with her own problems by herself. This whole turning to someone else business was a bit unsettling.

The bright side, however, was that Helena was the one they had decided to send to check on her. Helena didn't expect anything. She didn't ask her questions. She didn't look for explanations. She was just there, just in case. "I had to get out of there," Myka explained, as she sat down on the ground. Helena sat down next to her and nodded, "I know." Myka started to speak, then snapped her mouth closed once more. She did this several more times, before Helena finally looked at her expectantly.

"Yes?" she asked, drawing the word out.

Running her hands through her hair, Myka asked, "How do you deal with it?"

"Deal with what, Darling?" Helena asked, honestly confused. Normally she had a good idea what Myka was talking about, but this was a little vague even for her.

Myka remembered what Helena had told her about human contact and leaned against the other woman. "The noises, the sounds, the emotions, all of it. I feel like I'm on stimulation overdrive. I can't imagine going from your world to this. Everything feels like it's too much."

Helena nodded understanding. "Yes, I suppose it does get rather draining. There's no secret to it really, I don't always deal with it very well. The hardest part for me seems to be at night. I just start to get a handle on the business and speed of everything and it all comes to a screeching halt. Then I don't know what to do with myself."

"What do you do?" Myka questioned.

Helena smiled at her sideways. "Sometimes I write. Other nights I listen to some of the music Claudia keeps drowning me with. I don't always deal with it well Myka, but you just have to push through. What other choice do we have?"

Myka snorted softly. She had choices. For months now, she'd heard the promises the mirror had offered: promises of silence, stillness, serenity. She remembered being inside the mirror and what it had felt like. At the time, it was a nightmare for her. The mirror had felt like nothing she had ever experienced. It wasn't that she felt lonely or empty, it was more than that. The mirror didn't hold a sense of emptiness; it held the absence of everything. You just existed.

"Myka?" Helena asked, worry creasing her brow.

Myka realized how relaxed she'd become to grow in Helena's presence, over the past few weeks. That was dangerous. Helena may have understood her better than the others, but even she wouldn't understand the mirror's pull. Smiling across at her friend, she blushed slightly, "Just caught up in my own thoughts. I'm fine."

Helena rubbed her hand along Myka's back and smiled sympathetically. "Want me to take you home? I'm sure the others wouldn't mind."

Myka smiled at the sweetness of the gesture, maybe this place had offers of its own to show her. "Nah, I'll be fine." She crinkled up her nose as she considered going back into the office with the questioning looks and nervous handlings. "I might go check on a couple leads in the warehouse though."

Helena nodded, knowing Myka probably just wanted a few moments to herself. She rose to her feet and offered her hands to help Myka up. "Promise you'll come find me if you need me?" Helena asked, her voice breaking slightly with emotion.

Myka nodded and headed back towards the door. It was only when she reached to type in her code that she realized she had left her hand entwined with the other woman's. This time she didn't blush, she just smiled softly to herself as the warmness spread.

XXXXXX

"Childhood fears, come back to me now. They bring back the pain. They release the tears. Why won't these insecurities just go away? Why is my guilt here to stay?" the voice sing-songed, as she approached. It still unnerved her to hear the mirror speaking the very words she had written as a teen.

"What do you know of my fears?" she snapped. It wasn't like her to let the mirror's taunts get under her skin, but the gentle moment she'd shared with Helena had her off her guard. The other woman, by simple actions alone, had convinced her there might be things worth staying for. Deep inside, she knew giving into the mirror was wrong, but maybe that was the appeal.

The mirror knew it too and used her own feelings against her. "You've always followed the rules Myka. See how far they've gotten you? Why not try things a little differently for a change. Stop worrying about what the other's think."

Myka cut her eyes at the mirror. "I don't know why I keep coming back to talk to you. You're words are eloquent but their meaning is nothing but a smokescreen. You give yourself too much credit. You've tainted my thoughts, but it wasn't with your words, it's my own emotions." She began to nervously pace in front of the mirror, trying to burn of the anger that was quickly rising. "I have a family out there that loves me. They would do anything for me," she whispered angrily.

The image in the mirror smirked, "Would they now? Then why haven't you told them what's going on." The mirror image crossed her arms and gave Myka a pointed look. "If they're so understanding and you're so happy why are you standing here now? You know that I can offer you things that your world cannot."

"Total oblivion," Myka whispered, remembering past conversations they'd had.

"Everything would stop: your feelings, your memories, all of it. You could be at peace Myka. You could finally understand what it feels like to be whole. You could exist on a higher level," the mirror urged. "You surely shall not die."

Myka smirked slightly and responded, "Said the serpent to Eve. Not today, I'm afraid." She reached touched her hand to the mirror's sadly for a moment then turned to leave.

"Hide your pain. No one cares. You have to act now. Appear to be sane," the mirror called out after her. "Tell them Myka. Tell them and you will see that I have never lied to you."


End file.
